


Written in the Stars

by syzygy_mellifluous



Series: Love During Lockdown [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Allusion to the pandemic and social distancing etc, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous
Summary: Figuring out how to go on an in-person date during a time of social distancing would be a challenge for anyone. Luckily, it comes easy to Anna and Kristoff, who find a creative way to spend some time with each other amidst a pandemic.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Love During Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760731
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back again. If you remember, a few weeks back, I wrote a one-shot about Anna and Kristoff meeting during the pandemic because their deliveries got sent to each other’s addresses by mistake. I added that it had the possibility of being expanded, and ta-da! This fic was born. That original fic is called Serendipity and it's the first one in this series - I highly recommend reading that fic before this one, but you do you. I can't believe I followed through on something, for the first time ever. Special thank you to sunshineandsparkles who commented on the original fic and inspired me to get this one out of my head and on paper - I hope you see this!! This was interesting to write because, well, I had to imagine what an appropriate, in-person date would be like right now. This is going to be three or so chapters, but again, has the possibility of being expanded upon! I hope you enjoy it!

In the days immediately following their initial conversation, Anna found herself carrying her phone everywhere with her. She didn’t want to miss out on a single text from Kristoff. They hadn’t had much contact in the week since their chat - from what she had gathered about him, he definitely seemed to be on the shyer side; despite this, and the pandemic that was practically prohibiting them from meeting in person, she was hopeful that everything would work out and they would have a real opportunity to talk. There was just something about him and their interaction that was _different_ , though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. 

Suffice to say, when he called her out of the blue on Saturday afternoon, just over a week since they’d met for the first time, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

“Hello?” She answered, breathlessly.

“Hey,” he responded, and she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling. “How are you?”

“I’m great, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright, thanks for asking. Uh, so I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but I haven’t started my car in almost a month and I’m kind of worried that the battery is going to die,” he explained. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a car ride in a little while? I know it’s short notice and it would be bad social distancing, but -”

“Absolutely,” she cut him off, sounding a little too eager. “I can wear a mask if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No - I mean, you can bring it. I’m going to bring one, too, but you said you haven’t left your apartment in a while, right?”

“I haven’t left in almost two months,” she answered.

“Same here, so I think it would be safe? As long as we’re in the car, and you’re okay with it?”

“I’m totally fine with that,” she said, again fearing that she was going to come off as desperate.

“And...if you want, we can get take-out or stop by a drive-through or something? I know it’s kind of inappropriate, and ideally we’d be going to a sit-down restaurant, but...you know.”

“That would be wonderful,” she assured him. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was worried about not impressing her, because it sure sounded like he was asking her on a first date. The situation they were in was certainly not his fault, though, and the fact that he was still trying regardless of that made her weak in the knees. “What time were you thinking?”

“Um, an hour or so? Or we can meet up later if that’s too soon?”

“No, that’s perfect. I’m _dying_ to get out of this apartment and see a person other than my sister,” she giggled.

“Oh!” He said, sounding a little surprised. “Me too, except with my roommate.”

“I can’t wait,” she said, smiling. “Where should we meet?”

“By the entrance to the building?”

“Okay,” she agreed. “I’ll see you in an hour!”

“See you then,” he said, before hanging up the phone.

She was so excited that she wanted to _scream_. She immediately jumped off the bed and began to tear her room to shreds - she wanted to wear something that was cute but appropriate. She also didn’t want to have to explain why she was wearing a fancy dress to Elsa. After way too much time deliberating, she finally settled on a light blue romper with spaghetti straps and a pair of sandals. She didn't have enough time for a full face of makeup, so she settled on mascara and lipstick, hoping that he wouldn’t notice. Her hair hung down in loose waves cascading down her back, and she mentally applauded herself for taking a shower that morning. When the hour was about to draw to a close, she placed the mask over her face, grabbed her purse and cell phone, and excitedly bounded out of her bedroom.

She paused in front of Elsa’s door, knocking a few times with no answer. She peeked inside, and was thrilled to see that her sister was taking a nap and could not protest her departure. She decided that a text message would be appropriate, and gently closed the door to her room before practically skipping out of the apartment. As soon as she opened the door, a blast of hot air hit her in the face and she was immensely grateful that they were going to be sitting in an air conditioned car instead of going on a walk. Before she walked downstairs, she sent the text message to Elsa and shoved her phone into her purse - if she could help it, she wanted to keep it there the entire time they were together.

When she finally reached the entrance to their building, she could hardly contain her excitement. So much so that when Kristoff emerged from inside, she found herself approaching him with her arms wide open before she realized what she was doing.

“Oops, sorry,” she said, lowering her arms. “I always hug people after when I haven’t seen them for a while, but I guess we don’t live in that world anymore. Hi, by the way.”

Although she couldn’t see his mouth, she could tell from his eyes that he was smiling. She couldn’t help but notice how good he looked; he was dressed casually like her, wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt, but it suited him so well that she nearly found herself drooling. 

“Hi,” he said back, his eyes still sparkling. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been doing as well as I can,” she answered. “I feel like I’m starting to lose my mind, though.”

“I feel the same way,” he chuckled, slowly starting to walk toward the parking lot. “I’m glad to be getting out for a little while. You look great, though; quarantine must be treating you well.”

“Thank you!” She exclaimed, walking alongside him. “You look great, too. And I feel the same way; my sister is starting to drive me up a wall.”

“It’s just you and her up there?”

“So it’s a little complicated, actually. She doesn’t actually live here,” she explained. “I _had_ two roommates.”

“What happened with that?”

“One of them broke his lease, because his internship ended abruptly due to the pandemic, so he had to go back to live with his parents. And my other roommate has been quarantining with her boyfriend, but she took almost all of her stuff with her and she’s not answering my messages, so I actually don’t know if she’s coming back.”

“I don’t mean to cut you off, but this is me,” he said, motioning to a grey SUV. He unlocked it, and they each went to their respective sides. It was blazingly hot inside, as expected, and he put his keys in the ignition. “I’m honestly relieved that it started and I’m really sorry that it’s so hot in here, but it should cool off in a few minutes. You were saying?”

She pulled off her mask and he followed shortly after. “Yeah, so, my sister came to visit, like, a week before everything shut down and then she just refused to leave. It worked out since my other roommate moved out, but she’s driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking over at her. 

She slid the seatbelt over her shoulder and buckled it in. Cool air started seeping out of the vents, offering relief from the suffocating heat. “It’s not the _worst_ thing in the world, but her anxiety is basically out of control. She’s a touch agoraphobic in general, and this is just making it worse.”

“That has to be really rough,” he responded, shifting the car into drive and slowly pulling out of the spot. “I mean, my roommate just sits around and plays video games all day, so I kind of lucked out in that regard.”

“I would do literally anything for her, but I definitely miss having a _little_ freedom; she doesn’t even want me to go on walks, or anything,” she said, shaking her head. “Luckily, she hates Florida, so I think she’ll try to go home as soon as it’s safe.”

“Are you from Florida?”

She glanced out the window, admiring the clear blue sky and the palm trees. She had almost forgotten what the outside world looked like. “No, I’m actually from upstate New York.”

“Get out of here, so am I,” he said, excitedly. “What part are you from?”

Her face lit up. “Arendelle, it’s a small town near Saratoga Springs.”

“I grew up, like, half an hour from there. Near Broadalbin, in Fulton County.”

“No way! It’s such a small world,” she laughed. “What brought you here?”

“I’ve lived in Florida for a few years now,” he explained, focusing on the road. “I came down here for school. I’m becoming an architect, and I needed an internship, and that led me to this part of the state a couple of months ago. Unfortunately, it kind of got put on hold due to the pandemic.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she frowned. “I don’t know much about architecture, but it seems really cool.”

“It is,” he grinned. “But it’s a lot to talk about and I don’t want to bore you. What about you?”

“I doubt you would bore me, but to answer your question, I needed a change. I came out here for school, too, and loved it so much that I dreaded going home during breaks. So I got a job and found an apartment, and now I live here.”

“What did you major in?”

“I’m still working on my Bachelor’s, but elementary education. One semester to go.”

“You must love kids,” he assumed.

She nodded. “I do, I really do. I had a lot of amazing teachers, and I hope that one day I can leave an impact on someone in the same way my teachers left one on me.”

“Wow, that’s really thoughtful of you.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. “I’m really looking forward to having my own classroom, someday.”

He found himself smiling at the sincerity of her response, but before he could say anything, she had already moved onto the next topic.

“What do you do for work?”

“Well, the internship _was_ my job, for the time being. I quit my job as a waiter for the internship, so I’m currently unemployed.”

She nodded fervently. “Same here - I had a part-time front desk job, and the office had to close, so I got laid off.”

“This whole situation is just awful,” he responded, shaking his head. “To get back onto a happier subject - what do you love most about living here?”

“The weather,” she cooed. “I love the warmth and the sunshine. No snow or shoveling to worry about in this state.”

“That’s the one thing that I dislike about living here,” he remarked. “I kind of miss having four seasons. Oh, and I never want to be referred to as ‘Florida Man.’”

She burst out laughing, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god, stop.”

“I’m serious! There are so many negative connotations,” he laughed.

“Yeah, but you’d have to do something dumb, like, stick your foot in a gator’s mouth to earn that title.”

“I don’t know, I feel like they’re handing it out willy nilly these days; any man who lives in Florida is officially a Florida Man,” he smiled, shaking his head. “In all seriousness, though, I do hope to move back to New York, someday.”

“I think I do, too. The distance has helped my sister and I grow as individuals, but I’d like to live closer to her. Not anytime soon, though.”

“I get that,” he nodded. 

“So, what’ve you been doing to pass the time?”

He sighed. “I’ve been doing school stuff, mostly, but now that the semester is over, I’ve been watching stuff on Netflix.”

“Ooh, what have you been watching?” She asked, turning her body so she was facing him.

“Whatever gets recommended to me, honestly. I watched _Tiger King_ -”

“Oh my god, me too! What a train wreck!” She exclaimed, before bringing both of her hands up to cover her mouth. “I’m so sorry, I totally cut you off just then.”

“It’s fine,” he said, glancing over at her. “I kept expecting it to get better, but it just kept getting worse and worse. Other than that, I’ve been watching a mixed bag of stuff. _The Office_ , _Parks and Rec_ , et cetera.”

“Literally, same,” she laughed. “I’ve been watching a lot of YouTube, too, because it’s interesting to see what other people are doing during quarantine.”

“Good point,” he agreed. “I haven’t even thought about how other people have been coping.”

“Almost everyone I watch has been doing the same stuff I see everyone on social media doing. Baking bread, renovating their houses, watching television. I appreciate people who are putting out unique content.”

“I’ll have to get on YouTube one of these days,” he stated. “What are you looking forward to most when all of this is over?”

“Gosh, I don’t even know,” she gushed. “Everything - I want to eat in a restaurant, again. And go back to Disney World, and to the beach.”

“You know, I’ve never been to Disney World.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope,” he smirked.

“No way! We’ll have to go when it opens!” She declared, and then quickly backtracked a step, worrying that she was too forward. “Only if you want to, though.”

“I’m not opposed to going,” he chuckled. “It was just never high enough on my priorities list. I was actually supposed to go back in March, but then they closed. I’d love to go with you when they reopen.”

“Stop, I’m literally so excited now,” she said, unable to control her smile. “I’m not in a crazy rush to run there as soon as they reopen, but I literally cannot wait now.”

His lips curved upwards as well. “Me too.”

“How about you? What are you looking forward to?”

“Well, aside from going to Disney World, probably just things going back to normal. I miss simple things like going to the grocery store.”

“Do you like cooking?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I do. That’s another thing that I’ve been doing - practicing my cooking skills. You?”

“God, no. I love eating but I’m an awful cook,” she laughed. “I know how to make some really basic stuff, but I have a knack for burning everything. I’d say that I’m a better baker, but I don't think boxed mixes count.”

“At least you try. I’m pretty sure my roommate would live on microwaveable food and take-out if I didn’t live with him.”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “My sister is no better, but we get by.”

“I’ll have to send some food up to you sometime; can’t have you two starving,” he winked.

“Stop, you’re too sweet,” she gushed. “I would love that, though. My sister on the other hand…”

He glanced over at her. “I notice that you talk about her a lot. Is it just the two of you?”

She paused for a moment before answering. “Yeah, it’s just me and her. Our parents passed away a few years ago, and we don’t have any other family.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry to hear that,” he frowned. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, it’s okay; I’m actually kind of glad you asked,” she said quietly, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. “My sister and I don’t talk about them, really.”

He raised his eyebrows. “How come? If you don’t mind me asking.”

She shook her head. “Well, my sister had a lot of anxiety issues as a kid, and she became very closed off. They were concerned, but they didn’t really do anything to address it and we both suffered as a result. They got into the accident when I was fifteen, and she was eighteen so she became my guardian, but it was like I was living with a stranger at first. We got better, eventually, but she was a little overbearing and I needed my own space and that was when I moved down here for school. We just don’t bring them up, now. They weren’t bad people or anything, it’s just hard to talk about.”

He nodded along with her as she spoke, acknowledging what she was saying. “I get that. I’m really sorry that that happened, but I have to say - you’re incredibly brave.”

“Thank you,” she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. “What about your family?”

“I was a foster kid who got bounced around, so I don’t really have a family. I’m still in touch with the family I was with the longest, but it took two other families to get to them.”

She gasped. “I’m sorry, that must’ve been so hard.”

“Well, a lot of good came out of it. It made me want to work harder, for one, but it also made me realize what type of person I want to be and what type of life I want to live.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“Well, I want to have a family of my own someday. I just...want to be present for the people in my life.”

“That’s really amazing. You’re also incredibly brave,” she remarked, repeating what he’d just said to her.

“I guess we have a lot in common, then.”

She nodded, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch his arm. She hesitated, though. “You can say that again. But it’s a good thing, I think. Not to wax poetic, but we wouldn’t be here right now if all of those horrible things didn’t happen to us.”

“Very true,” he agreed. He pulled into a gas station, stopping the car at one of the pumps and turning off the engine. “Sorry, I just want to fill up my tank so we don’t break down somewhere.”

“No need to apologize,” she insisted, as he climbed out of the car and started fiddling with the pump. She was completely overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. This was _easily_ the best date she’d ever been on, and she was hopeful that he felt the same way and that there would be many more dates in the future. Though it was a bit of an annoyance at the time, she was eternally grateful for the delivery drivers who’d messed up their deliveries. 

“Alright, we’re good,” he announced, as he climbed back in and started the ignition again. 

“Do you want money for gas?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “Where to next?”

She shrugged. “You’re the driver.”

“Are you hungry? We could stop somewhere and eat,” he offered. 

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“What’re you in the mood for? I know there aren’t too many practical options for eating in a car.”

“We could stop at that McDonald’s that was just down the street.”

“Alright,” he said, pulling away from the gas station. “I have nothing against McDonald’s, but if the circumstances were different, I would’ve preferred to take you somewhere much nicer.”

“I know,” she smiled. “But I’m not, like, disappointed or anything. I’m honestly having a great time.”

“Me too,” he responded softly. “I’ve really been enjoying talking to you.”

“I’m really glad that we’re on the same page. Also, I haven’t had McDonald’s in at least a year, so I’m super excited about that.”

“Is that why you suggested it?”

“Maybe,” she smirked. “But also because it’s close by and we don’t have to get out of the car.”

“If that's what you want, then I’m happy to take you there, but don’t worry about the distance. I don’t mind going somewhere else if -”

She interjected before he could finish his thought. “Nope, McDonald’s is great.”

“Alright,” he laughed. “Then to McDonald’s we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you’re all doing okay. I debated for a really long time on whether or not I should post today. The world has been very dark the past few days, and I didn’t want to take away from anything important that is happening. I ultimately decided to post because some of you may be using fanfiction as an escape right now and I didn’t want to deprive anyone of what little distraction you may feel while reading this. I don’t know. Thank you for all the love you’ve given me, I appreciate all of you. Stay safe. I hope you enjoy this.

As they pulled up to the unusually long drive-through line, Kristoff turned to face her. “What do you want?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a sucker for chicken nuggets,” she smiled. 

“How many do you want?”

“The meal, I guess. I think it comes with ten pieces? I haven’t been to a McDonald’s in forever,” she explained.

“What type of drink?”

“Sprite,” she answered, confidently. 

When it was finally their turn to order, he rolled down the window and relayed the order to the cashier. While he did so, she dug through her purse for her wallet. Once they pulled forward, she tried to hand him the cash.

“What’s this?” He asked, looking down at the money in her hand.

“It’s for the food,” she said, moving it closer to him.

He playfully pushed her hand away. “Nice try, but this is on me. And the real date will be on me, too.”

“So what is this, then?” She teased playfully.

His cheeks turned bright red. “If, um...I don’t -”

“Don’t worry, I’m only teasing,” she assured him, a huge smile plastered across her face. “Of course this is a date. A _real_ date.”

He huffed out a nervous laugh. “Right. Yeah. I just didn’t want to jump the gun and assume that, just in case you...”

She rested a hand on his arm. “Just so you know, I was hoping that you felt the same way - that this was a date. An unconventional one, sure, but honestly, I think this is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Me too,” he smiled, the blush starting to fade. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Just then, the car in front of them moved forward, and they were able to move up to the first window. He handed the cashier his credit card as Anna slid the cash back in her bag. 

“So, I hope you like ice cream,” Anna said as soon as he closed the window.

“I do, why?”

“Because we’re going to Dairy Queen after this and I’m treating you to ice cream.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are we now? Last I checked, _I_ was the driver.” 

“Well, I’m the passenger, and that’s an order, not a request.” She tried her best to sound stern, raising her index finger and wagging it at him.

He rolled his eyes, but his lips were curved upwards. “You’re bossy.” 

“I know,” she smiled sweetly. “I’m serious, though. Dessert is on me.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “If you insist.”

“Thanks,” she laughed. “I’m really good at getting what I want.”

“I can see that,” he chuckled. “Look at how easily you persuaded me to go to Dairy Queen.”

“Oh, you barely even put up a fight!”

The car in front of them pulled forward again, and they finally arrived at the pick up window. The employee handed Kristoff the drinks first, which he placed in the cupholders, followed by the bag of food. He handed it to Anna, and pulled out of the drive-through, driving to a spot in a secluded area of the parking lot. He parked the car, and she began to dig through the bag.

“Here’s your burger,” she said, handing him the box. “Do you want me to leave your fries in the bag?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

She pulled her own fries out of the bag and balanced them between her legs. She took out her box of chicken nuggets, and then folded the bag down and placed it on the seat next to her. “Do you want some hand sanitizer?”

“Yes, please.”

She reached into her purse and grabbed the bottle, and then squeezed a dollop into his waiting hands before squeezing some into her own. After rubbing her hands together she reached for a fry.

“So, Kristoff,” she said, around a mouthful. “What were you like as a kid?”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I was really shy. Very lonely, didn’t have many friends. But I really loved being outside, and I spent a lot of time hiking, when I was old enough. What were you like?”

“I was pretty wild,” she giggled. “I had a lot of energy and I hated sitting still. I think I made my parents want to pull their hair out sometimes. I didn’t really have a lot of friends, either, and the other kids bullied me.”

He frowned. “People really suck.”

“Tell me about it - I literally think I’ve heard _every_ joke about redheads. I think it made me stronger, though? I developed really thick skin, and words don’t hurt me anymore, unless they come from someone I care about.”

He chewed for a moment before responding. “It’s good that you don’t let petty stuff bother you.”

“Not to go bringing up an ex on the first date, but I dated this really awful guy once and it kind of crushed my self-esteem. He loved to put me down, and made me feel like I was nothing. As horrible as it was, getting out of that relationship really helped me understand my self-worth. It took a long time to get where I am today.”

He didn’t answer right away, but rather stared at her in awe. 

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t kill the mood or anything. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I just -”

“No,” he cut her off. “Don’t be sorry, you didn’t ruin anything. I’m really glad you shared that with me, and I’m glad that you can see past all of his bullshit.” He was debating telling her about what happened with Ryder intentionally sending the food to her apartment. He wasn’t sure if it would come across as endearing or creepy, but nonetheless, he wanted her to know the truth; especially because it made him a little angry that someone would treat her poorly. He wanted her to know that he thought highly of her from the moment they met, as presumptuous as that was, _because_ she was honest enough to return his groceries.

“Thank you,” she grinned. “I was with him for a long time, too - almost a year. I still can’t believe that I put up with it for so long.”

“Sometimes we don’t realize that people are bad for us until it’s too late,” he explained. “It isn’t like it was your fault that you didn’t realize sooner. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

“Yeah?”

He took a bite of his burger and spoke around the mouthful. “Oh, yeah. I have plenty of stories to share, and I’m sure you do, too.” 

“I have enough stories to write a book - between ex-friends _and_ ex-boyfriends. I don’t understand why it’s so hard for some people to be decent human beings.”

“I just don’t think they realize that they’re treating someone badly. Maybe it’s how they were raised? I dunno,” he shrugged, and took another bite. 

“I guess you’re right - I’d like to believe most people have good intentions, though. I don’t know if that’s optimistic or naive, but I’d rather believe that than believe everyone is out to hurt someone.”

“I don’t think it’s naive. Maybe they don’t realize they’re doing it? Isn’t there a famous phrase - ‘everyone is the hero in their own story?’”

“Something like that. Or maybe more people need to be honest with themselves when they _do_ hurt someone. But what do I know?”

“Speaking of honesty, can I tell you something?” Now or never, he decided. 

“Sure,” she nodded, taking a bite out of a chicken nugget. 

“So, I’m sure you remember last week, when you brought my roommate’s delivery down to us?”

“Of course.”

“Well,” he said, his cheeks starting to turn bright crimson. “That wasn’t exactly an accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“My roommate _deliberately_ sent the food to your apartment, so you’d have an excuse to come downstairs and talk to me.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Are you serious?”

"Yeah,” he answered. “And this is the part where it kind of gets a little embarrassing - he did it because I wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Stop,” she smiled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. 

“I know that probably sounds really creepy, but I swear I didn’t know he was doing it. Ryder - he’s kind of unorthodox when it comes to stuff like that, and I told him it really wasn’t fair to drag you out of your apartment when the world is going through...all of this.” He gestured wildly around him, alluding to the pandemic. 

“He’s a really good wingman,” she simpered, dropping her hand from her face. “Can I make a confession?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“For that entire month, I kept wishing that either my stuff would go to you or your stuff would be delivered to me so I had an excuse to see you again.”

“No way,” he laughed.

“Swear to God,” she insisted. “It kind of makes me wish that I’d thought of your roommate’s idea, like, three weeks sooner - what an ingenious plan.”

“The reason I brought it up was because you mentioned your shitty ex and people picking on you, and I wanted you to know that even though I literally didn’t _know_ you, I really wanted to know you. You were honest and decent enough to return my groceries, when some other person might’ve just kept them. I literally couldn’t stop thinking about you - or talking about you, apparently.”

“My life would’ve been easier if I _had_ someone to talk to about you,” she giggled. “I couldn’t get you out of my head either, and I briefly mentioned you to one of my friends over text, which helped a little, but I couldn’t talk to my sister about it - she would’ve flipped out!”

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “She can be a bit of a control freak. It’s always ‘Anna, you shouldn’t do that’ or ‘Anna, you can’t rush into things.’ She probably would’ve said ‘Anna, you know nothing about him - he’s a stranger,’ as if literally everyone we know wasn’t a stranger at some point in our lives. Also, I think relationships and intimacy freak her out a little - as far as I know, she’s never dated anyone. Or if she has, she’s never mentioned it to me.”

“Huh.”

“So yeah, if I would’ve said ‘hey Elsa, I have a crush on the gorgeous guy who lives downstairs but I don’t even know his name,’ I don’t think it would’ve gone over well.”

He blushed at her revelation. “What did she say when you told her you were going out with me today?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell her,” she responded, nonchalantly. “She was sleeping when I left, so I just sent her a text that I was going out for a while. I didn’t say where I was going or who I was going to be with.”

“Smart,” he nodded, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. 

She shrugged, popping a french fry into her mouth. “I have no regrets. It actually worked out perfectly; she hates that I have to leave the apartment to get the mail everyday and that’s unavoidable, so she definitely would’ve had a conniption fit if she knew I was leaving for the day, with someone else.”

“Are you going to tell her where you went? Or that you were with me?”

“I haven’t decided yet. She doesn't even know that I gave you my phone number, or that I’ve been talking to you, or anything.”

“I’m really glad you even offered me your number in the first place - which is literally the only reason why we’re here.”

“I offered you my number in lieu of a handshake,” she smirked. “Which I still owe you, by the way.”

He picked up his drink and took a sip. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“I was definitely going to give you my number regardless, I just wanted to play it cool.”

“If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who stopped you from leaving and asked for _your_ name.”

She scoffed. “You thought, after all that, that I was really going to leave without telling you my name or giving you my number? I would’ve left the food in front of your door and ding-dong ditched you if I wasn’t interested.”

“Have you ever looked in a mirror? You’re completely out of my league.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Are you serious?!”

“You’re easily the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen, in my entire life.” 

“Now you’re just bluffing.”

“I’m telling the truth,” he said, his voice overcome with sincerity. He looked her dead in the eye. “I swear, I really didn’t think you would be interested in me.”

She smirked and shook her head. “Oh, honey, you were so, so wrong.”

He paused briefly before speaking again. “You know, I’ve been thinking about the circumstances that we met under, and it’s really unusual.”

“We literally only met because our deliveries were sent to each other’s apartments by mistake.”

“What are the odds of something like that happening twice, though?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that it was fate for us to meet?”

“It’s just weird that the same thing happened twice, to the exact same people. During a time when people are supposed to be staying away from each other, nonetheless.”

“The reason why I asked is because I believe in fate,” she replied confidently. “They say lightning never strikes the same place twice - but in this case, it did. I don’t know what that necessarily means, but I’d like to believe that it’s a good omen.”

An awkward silence took over; the only noise to be heard was the sound of the engine running and the air conditioning forcefully pushing through the vents. 

“I’m done,” he said after a few moments, finally breaking the silence. “Do you want to go straight to get ice cream? Or should we keep driving for a while?”

“It’s up to you,” she shrugged, tossing her garbage into the now-empty bag. 

“I guess we could sit here for another few minutes, and then head over in that direction,” he stated, adding his trash to the bag as well. “So, tell me; do you prefer dogs or cats?”

“I would say that I am generally an animal lover, but if I had to pick, I would pick dogs. I love cats, too, but there’s just something about coming home and being greeted by a dog who missed you as much as you missed them.”

“Totally agree,” he nodded. “I’ve never had a dog, but I’ve always wanted one.”

She furrowed her eyebrows together. “You know our apartment complex allows dogs, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s such a big responsibility. I mean, now would probably be the _best_ time because I’m literally home all day, but I’d have to talk to my roommate about it and do a lot of research.”

“I had a dog when I was a little girl,” she smiled, relishing the memory. “Every time I came home from school, he would be sitting by the front door, waiting to jump on me and give me kisses. He was my best friend when I didn’t have anyone else. I miss him a lot.”

“Why don’t _you_ get a dog?” He asked.

She shook her head. “My roommate - the one who may or may not be coming back - is allergic. She wouldn’t even entertain the idea of one of those hypoallergenic dogs, either. But at the end of the day, her comfort in her home is more important than my wanting a dog.”

“That’s fair,” he sighed. He was very seriously starting to contemplate the possibility of getting a dog; logistically, it _would_ be doable, if Ryder agreed. “You’re dangerous, you know.”

She laughed. “I know, but why?”

“Because now I’m thinking about getting a dog. You planted a seed in my head.”

“You were the one who asked me the question!”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ the one who mentioned that our apartment allows dogs. And when I get home later, I think I’m going to ask my roommate how he feels about dogs,” he said, confidently.

“If you do decide to get a dog, I’d love to meet him or her.”

“Hell, you can come with me to pick it out,” he responded, but quickly clarified. “If you wanted to.”

“I’d love that,” she said, her face lighting up. “Just be prepared, I’ll want to pet _all_ of the dogs.”

He chuckled. “I don’t want to get too far ahead of myself, though. For all I know, my roommate hates dogs or something.”

“He’d have to be a cruel person to hate dogs for no reason,” she pointed out.

“I mean, I don’t think he does. He’s really chill, actually. Sometimes he gets on my nerves, but most of the time, he minds his own business and we get along really well.”

“I had a really good relationship with my roommates, too. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but my lease is ending in August, and if my roommate doesn’t come back, then I may have to move out.”

His eyes widened with concern. “Why?”

“I can’t afford to live in a three bedroom apartment by myself,” she answered matter-of-factly. “It’s fine for now, but long-term? It’s not going to work.”

“Oh shit,” he muttered. “It would really suck if you had to move out.”

“I know,” she frowned. “And I could always look for roommates on Facebook, or by asking around. That’s how I found this apartment - through a friend of a friend. But I had a bad experience with a roommate back when I dormed, and I’m afraid of repeating that.”

“What happened?”

“She was just...awful. She wouldn’t clean up after herself, there was always a pile of dishes in the sink that I’m pretty sure she expected me to do, and she was always bringing over people without telling me first. You don’t even want to know what I would walk in on.”

“That’s really awful, I’m sorry you had to live with a person like that. Dorms are the worst.”

She sighed. “It’s okay, I only lived with her for the first two semesters. My next roommate was a lot better, but I’m still worried that if I let a stranger move in, it’ll be a repeat of freshman year.”

“Hopefully you’ll find someone that’s a good fit,” he replied, though he was worried about what would happen if she was forced to leave. 

“I really hope so, I like living here. It’s so close to school, and there are so many things to do in this area.” She wanted to add ‘and you’re here,’ but she didn’t want to jump the gun. Whatever it was, it was still too new, and she didn’t know what was going to happen between the two of them. Sure, they'd already talked about going on other dates in the future, and they both seemed to be on the same page about a lot of things, but it still felt like it was entirely too soon to say something like that.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, this is a pretty nice area. It would really be a shame if you had to move somewhere else.”

“I literally don’t even know where I would go. And if I can’t find an affordable one bedroom apartment, then I’ll _still_ have to worry about the roommate situation.”

“I know it’s impossible, but try not to worry about it,” he assured her. “May literally just started yesterday, so you’ve got some time to figure things out. We won’t let you be forced to go back to New York, or be homeless, or something.”

“We?”

“My roommate and I. Or his sister; she’s awesome, and would take you in without batting an eye, but she lives an hour away so that really wouldn’t help you. Or I could ask one of my friends, I’m sure -”

She reached out and put her hand on his arm, dragging him back from his rambling. “I have friends, you know,” she laughed. “Thank you, though. I really appreciate you looking out for me. I just don’t want to impose on anyone.”

“I doubt you’d be imposing on anyone,” he said, firmly. What he _wanted_ to tell her was that he _also_ lived in a three-bedroom unit, and there was a spare, unoccupied bedroom. The only thing holding him back was that it was the first date and _you can’t ask someone you’re “seeing” to move in with you that quickly_ \- it was too forward, and a little creepy _._

“It’s a lot to ask. ‘Hey, I have nowhere to go and need a place to stay, but I have an entire apartment’s worth of furniture and stuff that I have to bring with me.’ Not exactly a good selling point.”

“You can always put some stuff in a storage unit.”

She narrowed her eyes, her lips curling upward into a smirk. “Stop trying to use logic on me.”

“Sorry.” He raised his hands in surrender. “I just...would hate to see you leave.”

“Me too,” she sighed. "I don't want to leave."

He pursed his lips, and they were both quiet for a moment. He glanced over at Anna, and noticed that she was staring at her lap, her expression sullen. “What do you say we head over to Dairy Queen now?”

“That would be wonderful,” she answered, a small smile reappearing on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I’m back at it again. After a long week of feeling like I couldn’t see or think straight, I’ve somehow managed to write another chapter of this. It’s trash, just like me, so don’t read it lol. As a random side note that nobody even cares about - I haven’t eaten at a McDonald’s or a Dairy Queen in so long. Like, years - and not because of the pandemic, or because I’m a health nut, but just because XD. I don’t even know what this chapter is tbh. I hope you like it!

Kristoff turned around and looked through the rear windshield as he reversed out of the spot. As soon as they were back in drive, he asked “So, what are your friends like?”

“They’re really great,” Anna answered, simply. “We balance each other out.”

“What does that mean?”

“You called me brave, earlier - they’d call me bold. Let’s just say I’ve made some...questionable decisions in the past, and they’ve always been there to help me get through it.”

“They sound like good friends.”

She raised one of her hands up to cover her mouth as she realized what she’d just said. “Oh god, I just realized how terrible that sounded. I haven’t, like, gone to jail or murdered anyone. College is the prime time for making mistakes, and I’m not exempt from that. Just a lot of drinking and partying.”

“I just want you to know that I wasn’t assuming that you murdered someone,” he laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know! I phrased it so horribly, a lot of assumptions could be made.”

“Don’t worry, you’re totally fine,” he insisted.

“Anyway, I met my best friend, Diana, in freshman year English and we had a lot of fun together. I haven’t spoken to her in awhile, though.”

“Because of quarantine?”

“No,” she sighed. “We had a falling out. I don’t know. I mean, I know, but it’s complicated and neither of us want to suck it up and talk about it.”

“I totally get that. I’ve never really had a best friend, but there’s always been some type of drama within my friend groups. I’m just the guy who tries not to take sides or get involved.”

“The problem is that Diana and I are both equally guilty in this case. I hurt her, and she hurt me, and we’re both being babies about it.”

“Maybe you should be the bigger person, then? If she’s really your best friend, then you want her in your life, right?”

“I know, it’s just hard,” she whined. “I know that it would be the right thing to do, but I’m just not ready to have that talk yet. My friend Amanda - she’s the one who I mentioned you to - is the mediator right now. Diana isn’t ready, yet, either, according to her.”

“I’m not really qualified to give you advice here, but hopefully it all works out for both of you.”

“Something that you’ll come to learn about me, if we continue to see each other, is that I’m very stubborn and very strong-willed. Diana has a similar personality, so we tend to clash.”

“Strong-willed, huh? I _guess_ that sounds like you - I am driving to Dairy Queen, after all.”

She reached over and playfully shoved his arm. “Shut up!”

He momentarily took both of his hands off of the steering wheel to raise them in surrender. “Sorry, I was just teasing.”

“I know,” she smirked. “I was, too. Anyway, I trust my instincts, and I know that we’ll make up someday.”

“That’s good. Friends are important.”

“What are your friends like?”

“They’re just...very relaxed. Easy to hang out with - just meet up at the bar and talk for a while. I don’t really have a best friend, like I said, but I hang out with Ryder the most, probably because I live with him. And I’m pretty good friends with his sister, too. They’re good people.”

“We could always use good people in our lives. Your roommate seems to look after you, from what you’ve told me.”

“Usually I’m the one looking after him,” he corrected. “He’s only nineteen, but he’s a good kid. He was working his ass off when all of this started - two jobs _and_ in school full time.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive. I could barely manage one job and school.”

“I give him a lot of credit. Just don’t tell him that I told you that.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for him we probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now,” she pointed out. “Give credit where it’s due.”

“You’ll have to remind me to thank him.”

“I’d also like to thank him, someday.”

“You can come over whenever you want; he literally doesn’t care. I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said he was chill. I mean, he’s been taking this very seriously, but he always preferred to hang out with his friends while playing video games, so it’s a win-win situation for him.”

“I wish I had that type of freedom in _my own apartment_ ,” she practically growled, crossing her arms over her chest. “ _But_ , I will definitely take you up on that offer.”

“And I can fulfill my promise to cook you dinner. You can even invite your sister, if you wanted to.”

“Ha, you’re cute, but she isn’t stepping foot outside of that apartment until the coast is totally clear. If she doesn’t want me to leave, she definitely isn’t leaving.”

“I thought you said the only reason you were able to come today was because she was sleeping and couldn’t stop you. She isn’t always going to be asleep.”

“Yeah, but I can sneak out,” she shrugged. “I’ve done it before and I can do it again.”

“Are you talking about rappelling down the side of the building or something?”

“I’m not a superhero,” she laughed. “My sister has a very strict weekday routine. She works all day in her room and doesn’t come out until it’s time for us to start dinner.”

“Wouldn’t she hear the front door close?”

“She also happens to wear noise-cancelling headphones so she can go to her zoom meetings without distractions. I just have to leave before she finishes her work for the day.”

“You really weren’t joking about being strong-willed, huh?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “I’m very determined. So, what type of music do you like to listen to?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, trying to think of an answer. “I listen to a bunch of different stuff. I guess I really like rock music, but a lot of rock music is also considered pop music? I listen to a lot of older stuff, too, like Queen.”

“I guess that was kind of an unfair question, because I don’t have a straight answer for it, either. I like Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande. I mostly listen to pop, but I also have an affinity for music from the ‘80s. _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ is my jam.”

He laughed. “That’s a good one.”

“Can’t take life too seriously, you know?” She giggled. “Anyway, next question.”

“Is this a test?”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “No. I just want to know more about you, and the only way to do that is if we keep asking each other questions.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Um...favorite color?”

“Ooh, I really like jewel tones!” 

He glanced over at her. “....am I supposed to know what that is?”

“Really rich colors, like emerald green and sapphire blue - named after different jewels.”

“Aha,” he remarked triumphantly. “See, I wasn’t expecting an answer like that.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“I’m fond of blue. And gray. Kind of boring compared to your favorite colors, but those are the colors I wear the most.” He took one hand off the wheel, and motioned to his gray t shirt as proof of his statement.

“It’s not boring,” she assured him. “I don’t know why I expected you to know what jewel tones were. And I guess I made a good decision when I chose to wear blue today.”

“I guess you’re a mind reader.”

“Alright, so,” she started, clapping her hands together. “What is your favorite food?”

“Easy, pizza.”

“Mine is chocolate.”

“Does that count as a food?”

“I don’t see why not,” she shrugged. “I like chocolate everything. Chocolate bars, chocolate cake, hot chocolate. Ooh, and I’m definitely going to get some type of chocolate ice cream at Dairy Queen.”

“That’s why I asked if it counted as a food,” he laughed. “There are so many different chocolate things that it seems more like a flavor than a food.”

“ _Fine_ ” she groaned. “You win. Uhh...I’ll pick pizza, too, I guess. Or sandwiches. Or sushi - see, you should’ve just left it at chocolate. I love food too much.”

“You don’t _have_ to listen to me. What do I know?”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault that I like everything.”

“Do you have any foods that you dislike?”

“I’m not a fan of brussels sprouts,” she shrugged. “But I’m willing to try anything once.”

“Even something like escargot or sardines?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“How about liver?”

“Okay,” she answered, scrunching up her nose. “Probably not liver.”

“I figured, liver just seems gross. But, you’re definitely more adventurous with food than I am. I’m not picky, but I don’t think I’d be willing to try sardines or anything.”

“To each his own,” she responded, simply. 

“Once we pass this light we’re going to be at Dairy Queen,” he pointed out. “How about instead of eating in the car, we drive over to the park we just passed? So we can stretch our legs for a bit?”

“What a great idea!” She exclaimed. “What are you going to get?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t been to a Dairy Queen in forever. Probably one of those things they turn upside down to show you how cold it is or something?”

“Blizzards!” She yelled. “I love those! I’m going to get one, too.”

“I feel like that’s the whole point of going,” he chuckled. “You can’t go there and _not_ get a Blizzard. It’s like going to Burger King and then not getting a Whopper.”

“You make an excellent point,” she said, as the car pulled into the strip mall parking lot. The lot was mostly empty, save for a few cars, and so Kristoff was able to park right in front of the entrance. 

“I guess we have to put the masks back on, right?” He asked, as he cut the engine and pulled his keys out of the ignition.

“Yeah,” she sighed, picking her mask up from where it rested and looping it over her ears. “I don’t mind wearing a mask, but I _really_ can’t wait until we don’t have to wear them anymore.”

“We’ll get there, someday,” he stated, putting his own mask on, but for good measure, he added, “Hopefully.” 

“I feel really awful for the people who have to wear these all day, everyday with no breaks. I’ve seen so many pictures online and I can’t even imagine what all of those essential workers are going through.”

“Tell me about it,” he remarked, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open. He motioned for her to go inside and then quickly followed behind her. The restaurant was completely deserted, with the exception of the two employees standing behind the counter.

“Can I help you?” One of the employees spoke up, as they approached; they kept a considerable distance in spite of the tape marks on the floor.

“Just a second,” Anna answered, squinting up at the menu. Her eyes darted around the illuminated sign for a moment before she looked over at Kristoff. “I know what I want, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he responded, and they stepped up to the line.

“May I have a small Choco Brownie Extreme Blizzard?”

The cashier nodded and pushed a few buttons on the register before looking expectantly at Kristoff.

“Uh, may I please have a Royal Rocky Road Trip Blizzard? Also small.”

The cashier nodded once again before gruffly asking, “Is that it?”

“Yes,” Anna said, digging through her purse to find her wallet. The cashier read her the total, while the other employee began making the frozen concoctions.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay?”

“Don’t be silly!” She insisted, sticking her credit card into the chip reader. “You paid for dinner, I’m paying for dessert.”

The cashier muttered something under her breath, and Anna glanced up and was met with narrowed eyes. She pulled her card out, and as soon as the receipt printed, the cashier hastily thrust it at her before stepping away. She glanced back at Kristoff, who was reading a sign taped to the wall, and most likely hadn’t noticed the odd exchange. 

A moment later, the other employee returned with a white paper bag. Anna took it, and thanked her before walking over to Kristoff.

“Ready?”

“Yup,” he answered. “Do you want me to carry that?”

“No, I got it.”

He reached out and held the door open for her again, and they stepped out into the hot, humid air. 

“It kind of feels nice out there after sitting in the car for so long,” he remarked, as they climbed into the car. “You still wanna go to the park, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, simply, staring out the window as he backed out of the spot and drove away. Her mind was in another place; she was replaying the moment with the cashier over and over again.

“You know, I was thinking,” he started, glancing over at her. “What a crazy name Royal Rocky Road is. It’s a tongue twister - try saying that three times fast.”

She let out a small laugh in response, but continued to look at the passing cars and trees. The rest of the short drive was quiet, and they arrived at the park within a few minutes. Just like Dairy Queen, it was practically deserted, with the exception of one other car in the entire lot.

“Do you want to walk around or do you want me to pop open the trunk so we can sit outside but not have to worry about finding a bench?”

“We could just sit outside for a while,” she answered, finally looking over at him. She hadn’t even realized that she left her mask on until she saw that he had taken his off. She quickly reached back behind her ears to pull the loops free, and placed the mask on the center console. 

She opened the door and stepped out of the SUV, clutching the bag in her hands. She walked around to the rear of the car, where Kristoff was opening the trunk. She placed the bag onto the flat surface and started to open it.

“Should we sanitize our hands again?”

“Oh. Yeah.” She dropped her hands away and walked back to the front of the car and retrieved her purse, before returning to him.

“Sorry, I wouldn’t have brought it up if I had realized your bag was in the front.”

“No, it’s fine, it just slipped my mind. Can’t be too safe, right?”

She dug through her purse in search of the tiny bottle, and when she found it, she squeezed a dollop into his waiting hands before taking some for herself and placing the bottle on the floor of the trunk, next to the bag.

“Thank you, again,” he said, as he rubbed his hands together. “I’ll have to get a couple of bottles to keep in the car. Normally they smell like alcohol, but yours smells really nice.”

“I got this one from Bath and Body Works - they have tons of different scents. You can keep it if you want, I have a bunch at home.”

“Thank you, but that’s okay. I’m sure stuff like that is in short supply right now, and I never really go anywhere.”

She nodded, deciding that she was going to leave it in his cup holder anyway; it would make her feel better knowing that he had some if he needed it. She reached back and opened the bag, taking out the two identical cups. The employee was kind enough to write the initials of the flavors they got, so they were easily distinguishable. She handed him his ice cream and spoon before taking her own.

“This is going to sound so ridiculous, but I wish they could’ve turned them upside down,” he remarked as he took the lid off of his cup. “Obviously they couldn’t, but it’s part of the experience. Or, it used to be.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, staring at the cup in her hands. The interaction with the cashier was still heavy on her mind; there was an insurmountable feeling of guilt that was bubbling up inside of her, threatening to spill over at the slightest provocation. 

For a few moments, they quietly ate their ice cream, partly because it was sure to melt quickly in the blazing heat. 

“Hey, Anna?” He asked, finally breaking the silence.

She blinked and looked up at him. “Hmm?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Not at all! You’re great.”

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left Dairy Queen, and if I said or did something -”

“No, you didn’t,” she cut him off mid-sentence. “I swear.”

“Is something bothering you?”

It seemed unavoidable now; she wished that she wasn’t so obvious with her emotions, but it was better to let it out than hold it in, right? “It’s just...that girl who helped us at Dairy Queen seemed upset or angry or something. She said something under her breath and gave me the dirtiest look and practically threw the receipt at me. I don’t know why, but I’m assuming because she’s working at an ice cream parlor, serving people like me, during a crisis.”

He looked slightly bewildered at her revelation. “You can’t make that assumption,” he assured her. “She could be angry for a million reasons.”

“I know, but that’s the assumption that my brain keeps going back to. In what world is ice cream _essential_?”

“It’s not, but you’re not the one making those calls.”

“It doesn’t help that she’s probably only making ten dollars an hour while everyone on unemployment is getting an extra six hundred dollars a week,” she pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“I agree, it’s not fair to anyone working right now. You didn’t implement that rule, though.”

“This whole situation isn’t fair. People had to cancel their weddings - that’s absolutely insane to me. Could you imagine spending months or years planning the happiest day of your life only for a virus to come and ruin it?”

He shook his head. “I can’t. But I guess if the love is there then the date doesn’t really matter? I don’t know.”

“Or what about the people who have kids? Could you imagine living with a kid, right now? I _hated_ being home as a kid - I needed to go to school and see people, or go to my activities, or I would’ve gone crazy. How are people coping?” 

“They have technology on their side, at least. We didn’t have tablets or anything when we were kids, you know?”

“I keep wondering - and this has nothing to do with you - if it’s bad or wrong to feel happy right now. Like, so much of the world is suffering, and I’m privileged enough to _not_ be suffering, and feeling content with my own life makes me feel so…” she trailed off, her eyes downcast.

“Guilty?” He guessed.

“Yeah, exactly. Whatever this is could be a really good thing, and I want that - I want good things. We’re both healthy, but we’re breaking the rules to spend time together, and as great and wonderful as this has been, I can’t help but think about the people who haven’t been so lucky in this situation.”

“I don’t think you should think like that,” he said, simply. “I completely understand where you’re coming from, but you can’t blame yourself for what happens to other people. Some parts of life can’t be stopped or controlled no matter how hard we try.”

“I know,” she frowned.

“Besides, it isn’t like you’re one of those people who’s pretending that it’s over, or didn’t even exist to begin with. We’ve been following the rules - wearing masks, and cleaning our hands. There isn’t much else we can do; we can’t completely stop living. This pandemic is messing with everyone, even if we don’t realize it.”

“I guess it scares me more than I thought it did,” she admitted, biting her lip. “I have a lot of hope that this will all end, someday, but at the same time, I just don’t know.”

“I feel the same way.”

“And then, in all of this mess, I can’t help but think that we might not have met each other if it weren’t for this stupid pandemic - and despite my ranting, I’m happy that we did. I know we were joking about it before, but I keep thinking back to when I promised to shake your hand - or even when I tried to hug you, earlier. The only reason why I’m _scared_ of doing those things is _because_ of what’s happening,” she explained. “Everything feels wrong.”

“It may be socially unacceptable at the moment, but I’m personally okay with it because it’s such a small, calculated risk. We each live with one other person, and neither of us has even been in public in so long, you know?”

She didn’t answer. He seemed so rational and level-headed and calm, and quite frankly, she felt like a mess. There was a considerable amount of undeniable tension building up between the two of them, and although they were still standing side-by-side, she found herself staring at him. How easy it would be to wrap her arms around him, lean up, and press a kiss to his lips.

And even though he just expressly said that he was okay with being touched, she pushed the thought back down. It was absurd, almost - how natural it felt to be around someone she hardly knew, and yet be wracked with an asinine amount of guilt over the state of the world.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of the trance that she was in. “Sorry for rambling, I do that a lot. But I really appreciate that you were willing to listen to my rant and I hope you don’t think that I regret coming out with you, or something.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he looked down at her and gave her a small smile. “We’re all bound to...feel things after being trapped inside for two months.” 

“Thanks for understanding,” she smiled back, appreciative of his sincerity. She quickly realized that continually pushing her thoughts away was certainly going to be a struggle, especially when he looked at her with such kindness. And for some reason she didn’t quite understand, she tore her focus away from him and placed it back on the cup in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I warned you that it was trash.
> 
> P.S. I hope you liked the little puns I made about Kristoff's taste in music :P

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I hope you're all staying safe out there <3


End file.
